Media users typically subscribe to multiple media and messaging services (e.g., television services, telephone services (land line and/or cellular), voice over internet protocol (VoIP) services, instant messaging services, text messaging services, electronic mail (email) services, voicemail services, etc.). The media and messaging services may be provided by a single media provider or may be provided by multiple different providers. For example, a first provider may provide email services while a second provider provides telephone services and television services.